Back From France
by lil.cutie.23
Summary: Dana is back from france and some has changed. Loves are discovered and Secrets are revealed. It's Done!
1. Dana's Back

**Zoey 101-Back from France **

Summary-Dana is back from france and some has changed. Loves are discovered and Secrets are revealed.

Chapter 1- Dana's Back

Dana's POV  
  
I step out of the cab and see the one place that really felt like home to me, PCA. All of my friends were here and I missed them all so much when I was in Paris, and I admit I even missed fighting with Logan all the time. Well now I was back and couldn't wait to see everyone. I'm in room 101 again like my first year at PCA. I started to walk towards my dorm wondering if anyone would recognize me I had changed lots. I now have contacts so my brown eyes were now green and my long brown hair was now streaked with the colors red and blonde and it looked so good on me. Well today I wasn't wearing my usual black and red instead I was wearing lots of light colors. I had on a white, blue and pink skirt and a pink top over a blue one. Okay now this isn't what I usually wear but my mom took me out before I left for PCA and made me put this on and by the time we got back home I had no time to change so I had to go in this. I got to my form and no one was there. I saw that there were two sets of bunk beds so I must have three room mates. I took the bottom bunk on one of the bunk beds and started to unpack my stuff. While I was unpacking my stuff I heard the door open I didn't even bother turning to see who it was I just kept unpacking. The girl got inside and started to talk.  
"Hey you must be….. DANA!" said the girl.  
At the sound of my name I turned around and saw who it was.  
"Lolo! What are you doing here?" I asked.

Okay now I knew Lola since I was three we were best friends and we did everything together. Lola was the one who helped me do my hair.  
"I go to school here what are you doing her?" she asked.  
"Well I went to school here two years ago and now I'm going to school her again" I said.  
"This is great we can hang out just like old times" said Lola "Wait something's wrong here"  
"What?"  
"Your clothes! I've never seen you wear anything like that!"  
'I know my mom made me put this on when we went out and I had no time to change when I got home" I explained " Oh do you know who our other room mates are?"  
"Yea Zoey and Nicole"  
"Sweet I can't wait to see them again!"  
"So you know them, good!" said Lola "Hey you know Logan right?"  
"Yea why?" I asked curious of what we were going to do.  
"Well let's go see if he recognizes you" said Lola  
"Okay he'll be really shocked to see me" I said.

**End POV  
**Danna and Lola left the dorm and headed to the guys dorms. They soon arrived at Logan's dorm. They knocked on the door and someone inside said something.  
"It's open!"  
They walked in and saw Logan admiring himself in the mirror.  
"Hey Lola, come here to make out?" asked Logan.  
"No!"  
"Fine, so who's your friend?"  
"This is Dana"  
"Hey Dana, want to make out?" he said while putting his arm on Dana's shoulders.  
"Wow that's got to be the millionth time you've asked me that and the answer is still no and get your arm off of me before I'm forced to hurt you!"  
"What?" said Logan confused at what he just heard, he had never seen this girl before.  
"I said get your arm off me before I hurt you!"  
What's going on here she sounds so familiar? Oh my god "Dan Cruz?"  
"Duh!" and she took his arm and twisted it behind his back.  
"Ow! What was that for?"  
"I told you to get your arm off and since you didn't so I did it for you!"  
"So what is Danger Cruz doing back?"  
"Well Paris sucked so my parents let me come back!"  
"Right, I bet you came back for me! You know you want me Cruz" said Logan.  
"Year in your dreams Reese!"  
"Okay then if you two are done Dana and I have to go see everyone else" said Lola.  
"Wait Lola! I have an idea!" said Dana.  
"Go on"  
"Well what if we don't tell anyone I'm back. Like Logan didn't recognize me so no one else will so we can like pretend I'm someone else!"  
"I like and you can speak some of that French you learned!"  
"And you can't be so rude constantly!" said Logan.  
"And you got to wear clothes like you're wearing now"  
"This is going to be harder then I thought but it'll be fun! But wait how are we going to say you guys know me?"  
"Well everyone knows I went to Paris to visit a friend which was you so it works!" said Lola.  
"Hey I went to Paris this summer we can say we met during the summer!" said Logan.  
"Okay that's all set and I will use my mom's last name Johnson!"  
"Okay so let's all go introduce Dana Johnson to everybody!" Said Lola.

**Okay I hope you liked that first chapter If you got any ideas for my story please tell me because I'm just have a little hard of a time writing it so please R&R!**


	2. The Plan Starts

**Zoey 101-Back from France**

Summary-Dana is back from France and so much is different about her. Dana and a few friends decided to play a trick on everyone. But everything gets turned around. Don't want to say anything else because then it'll just ruin it for you!

Chapter 2 The Plan Starts

**  
**Lola, Dana and Logan left the dorm and headed down tot the quad to get the plan started. They got down there and saw everyone around a table and they went and joined them.  
"Hey guys" said Lola.  
"Hello ladies" said Logan.  
"Hey Logan, hey Lola"  
"So who's you guys friend?" asked Zoey.  
"Well this is Dana Johnson" said Lola "She's the friend I told you guys I was visiting in Paris"  
"Hey Dana"  
"So Logan how do you know Dana?" asked Michael.  
"Well when I went to Paris this summer we met"  
"I see"  
"So how do you like PCA Dana? Isn't it just awesome? I know you'll love it here it's like the most awesome place ever!" Nicole said.  
"It's really nice" Dana said trying to stay calm after Nicole's rambling.  
"Okay Dana, this is Zoey, Chase, Michael and Nicole"  
"Bonjour"  
"Hey"  
"So what room are you in?" Zoey asked.  
"Room 101"  
"Oh my god Zoey! We get a new room mate! This is going to be so great! Won't it be great guys?" Nicole said.  
"Yea Nicole"  
"Is she always like that?" asked Dana calmly.  
"Yea but you get used to it" said Lola.  
"Okay"  
"So you guys want to hang out in the girls lounge tonight?" asked Zoey.  
"Sure"  
"Hey we can play truth or dare and confess or stress!" said Nicole.  
"Okay so we'll meet you guys in the lounge at 6:30" said Zoey "So then we all have time to unpack"  
"Okay"  
The four girls headed back to their dorm and the three guys headed to theirs.  
"So Dana how could you put up with Logan when you met him? He's such a jerk" said Zoey.  
"Well he's was more of an egomaniac then a jerk but I got used to it and ended up having fun" said Dana as best as she could without breaking down.  
"Well I guess you could get used to him but when I first met him two years ago, god he was such a jerk!" said Zoey "Okay well one of our friends Dana Cruz and him would fight constantly but seriously it was more like flirting then fighting!"  
"Really does she still go here?" asked Dana trying to stay calm after Zoey said that she, Dana "Danger" Cruz flirted with Logan "Egomaniac Jerk" Reese, god is she blind or something to say that we flirted.  
"Well she went to school in Paris after our first year here. Did you go to school with her?"  
"Doesn't sound familiar"  
"Well we're here at the dorm now so we have three hours before we have to meet the guys so we should start unpacking"  
The girls walked over to their suitcases and started to unpack. Dana only unpacked her suitcase that had her colourful clothes since she wouldn't be wearing her regular clothes for awhile. Nicole finished unpacking and went to go talk to Dana.  
"Oh my god! I love your clothes! They all look designer! Are they all designer? Oh my god! I love this hat! Where did you get it? I want one just like it!" said Nicole.  
"Okay yea most of my clothes are designer and I got the hat in Paris" said Dana.  
"You are so cool Dana!"  
"Okay Nicole! Give Dana some room and you might want to get ready we have to go meet the guys in an hour" said Lola.  
"Okay this is going to be so fun!" said Nicole.  
Nicole headed to the bathroom with Zoey to get ready for that night.  
"Okay Lola what do I wear?" asked Dana.  
"Okay you should wear your white mini skirt and your white tank top that "Kiss me I'm Irish" that's written in green" said Lola.  
"Oh my god Lola you are the best!" said Dana.  
"Okay so now you have to help me pick out my outfit" said Lola.  
"Okay wear your white caprice and your light pink t-shirt" said Dana.  
"You got style!"   
The two walked into the bathroom and got changed. When they got back Nicole and Zoey were already back. Nicole wore a jean skirt and a orange halter and Zoey wore black shorts and a baby blue tank top. They all did their makeup. Dana had green eye shadow and black eyeliner and a glossy lip gloss. Lola had silver sparkle eye shadow and clack eyeliner. Nicole had whit eye shadow with orange sparkles and blue eyeliner and Zoey had on light blue eye shadow and dark blue eyeliner. Since the girls where finished getting ready they headed down to the lounge to meet up with the guys. They got down to the lounge and saw that the guys were already there so the girls went and joined them.  
"Hey guys" said Lola.  
"Hey"  
"So which game are we going to play?" asked Zoey.  
"I think we should play confess or stress it's so much funner!" said Nicole.  
"Okay so how to we play?" asked Michael who had never played with them.  
"Okay if you roll odds you have to confess something embarrassing and if you roll evens you have to do something stressful**(AN-Okay so I don't know which way to it is when they play so I just choose the ways myself)**"said Zoey.  
"Okay"  
"So I'll go first" said Zoey.  
Zoey picked up the dice and rolled them. She rolled a 5 and a 2.  
"Odds Zoey"  
"Okay when I was like ten I burped in church"  
"Now that is embarrassing! If I did that I'd be so embarrassed. I'd never go to that church again!" said Nicole.  
"Okay well Logan go"  
Logan picked up the dice and rolled them, he rolled a 1 and a 5.  
"Even" said Lola.  
"What should Logan do?"  
"How about he had to send a text to Dana telling her how he really feels about her!"  
"I like!" said Nicole.  
"Hey I don't like Dana that way!"  
"Face it Logan you do and everybody knows!"  
Logan pulled out his cell and sent a text to Dana. After Logan sent it Dana's cell started vibrating, she just ignored it and it stopped then the next second it started to vibrate again. This time she couldn't ignore it.  
"Hey guys I'll be right back someone just text me"  
Dana walked away from everyone and read her texts. The first one she read was from Logan obviously.

_Dana  
Okay so your not weirded out or anything I don't like you the way everyone thinks I do.  
-Logan_

Dana smiled at this and replied.

_Logan  
Good or else I would be a little wierded out.  
-Dana_

The second text she got she didn't recognize the number so she just read it.

_Dana  
Hey baby, I'm back and I'm here for you!  
-Andy_

"SHIT!" screamed Dana.  
"Okay, um, we'll go check what's up" said Logan pointing at him and Lola.  
Lola and Logan ran up to see what was wrong.  
"Dana, what's wrong?" asked Logan.  
"He's back" said Dana.  
"Who's he? Who's back?" asked Logan.  
"Shit! This is bad!" said Lola.  
"Okay what's going on here!?" asked Logan.  
"Okay Dana's ex-boyfriend Andy is trying to get to Dana" said Lola.  
"Okay go on"  
"Okay, let me just say I put him in jail" said Dana "He was abusive and when I discovered that I got him arrested"  
"But how's he coming if he's in jail?" asked Logan.  
"Mitch"  
"Who's Mitch?"  
"He's Andy's rich best friend, he must have paid the bail" said Lola.  
"And there after me for revenge" said Dana.  
"Don't worry I won't let anyone get to you" said Lola.  
"Me neither" said Logan.  
"Thanks guys, you're the best" said Dana.

**Okay so what do you guys think of it and there's more to come so please R&R so I know what you guys think! Thx!**_  
_


	3. A Returning Past

**Zoey 101-Back from France **

**Summary-Dana is back from France and so much is different about her. Dana and a few friends decided to play a trick on everyone. But everything gets turned around. Don't want to say anything else because then it'll just ruin it for you!**

**Chapter 3 A Returning Past **

Logan, Dana and Lola left there friends and headed to the girls dorm to talk about how they were going to keep Andy and Mitch away from Dana.  
"Okay so this is easier for me what do they look like?" asked Logan.  
"Okay Andy is about 5'9" he has blonde shaggy hair and bright blue eyes and he is very fit and Mitch is about 6", he has short brown hair and bright green eyes and is also pretty fit" said Dana.  
"Okay that helps"  
"Hey have either of them seen your new look? Like your new hair?" asked Lola.  
"No so that solves one thing and I used Cruz in Paris so there's another" said Dana. Soon Dana felt her cell vibrating again. She open the text and read it.

_Dana  
Come on baby, lets continue where we left off!  
-Andy _

"God he really needs to stop texting me!" said Dana.  
"Andy is such a jerk!" now Lola's phone started vibrating. "It's probably Zoey wondering where we are" Lola opened her phone and looked at who it was from "Or not"

_Lola  
you can't hide Cruz forever Martinez. Tell us where she is and we won't hurt you!  
-Mitch _

"Who's it from?" asked Logan.  
"Mitch"  
"What does it say?" asked Dana.  
"It says 'you can't hide Cruz forever Martinez. Tell us where she is and we won't hurt you'" said Lola.  
"There not going to touch either one of you!" said Logan.  
"Aw that has to be one of the sweetest things I've ever heard you say" said Dana.  
"What? I care about both of you guys and I'm not going to let anything happen to you guys"  
"Thanks Logan"  
"Hey, no problem" Logan said while putting his arm around Dana.  
"Hey, your on my good side right now so don't push it" said Dana.  
"Come on you know you want me" Logan whispered into her ear.  
"Maybe I do and maybe I don't" Dana whispered back.  
"Okay then can we get back to the whole Andy and Mitch situation now?" asked Lola.  
"Okay if they don't recognize you then there really isn't a problem" said Logan.  
" Wrong! Andy knows exactly how I act! You see I told him like every thing about me in the two months we went out and he could tell in seconds that it's me!" said Dana.  
"Yea and Andy will know everything because he lived in mine and Dana's city the year before she went to PCA and he has to be one of the most observant people I've known!" said Lola.  
"Okay so maybe we should call the rest of the gang so that they could help us but you're going to have to tell them who you really are Dana" said Logan.  
"Okay call them over and I'll explain everything to them" said Dana.  
Logan picked up his cell and called Chase.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Chase are you with everyone?"  
"Yea we we're just heading back to the girls dorm now"  
"Well hurry up! Me, Dana and Lola are here and we have to talk to you guys now!"  
"Okay we'll be there soon"  
Logan hung up his phone and turned back to Lola and Dana.  
"There on their way here as we speak" said Logan. Then there was knocking at the door. "Speak of the devil" Logan went to the door and let everyone in.  
"Okay now what's the emergency?" asked Zoey.  
"Well first Dana has to tell you something" said Logan.  
"Oh, well I'm actually Dana Cruz" said Dana.  
"Oh my god Dana! It's so good to have you back! Isn't it great that she's back! Why did you use a different last name?" said Nicole.  
"Okay we'll tell you guys that another time we have bigger problems right now!" said Dana.  
"And that is?" asked Michael.  
"Well Dana's ex-boyfriend is here for her" said Lola.  
"What's so bad about that?" asked Chase.  
"Okay well I sort of put Andy in jail because he was abusive after about two months for us going out and now him and Mitch are probably here for revenge" said Dana.  
"Okay who's Mitch?" asked Zoey.  
"Andy's rich best friend" said Lola.  
"Okay now you guys have to pretend my last name is Johnson so it's harder for them to figure out it's me" said Dana "Lola your phone is flashing"  
Lola walked up to the dresser and picked up her phone "shit its Mitch"

_Lola  
Tell me where the fuck Cruz is and you will be spared!  
PS tell Cruz to check her phone  
-Mitch _

"Dana check your phone" said Lola very worried.  
Dana picked her phone up from her bed and saw she had a text. She opened it and all of a sudden a picture of Andy and Mitch appeared on the screen and a voice recording kept playing over saying "We're going to get you!" Dana couldn't take it she ran to the window and threw her cell out the window.  
"What was that?" Nicole asked scared.  
"That was Andy and Mitch" said Dana.  
"How did they do that?" asked Zoey.  
"There as smart as hell and that's why you need to lie about who I am" said Dna.  
"Got it"  
"Okay so if you see them act as if you know nothing especially you Lola!"  
"Okay"  
Soon there was a knock at the door. "Someone get the door" Nicole walked over to the door and there stood Andy and Mitch.  
"Hi were looking for some people, could you help us find them?" asked Andy.  
"Who might they be?" asked Nicole.  
"Lola Martinez and Dana Cruz" said Andy.  
Lola walked up beside Nicole and glared at Mitch and Andy.  
"Martinez just the person I wanted to see" said Mitch.  
"What do you want Mitch"  
"What no long on a last name basis with me?"  
"What the fuck do you want?!"  
"Well we're looking for Cruz and you're going to tell us where she is!"  
"Well Dana doesn't go to school here" said Lola "She's probably still in Paris"  
"Nope checked there. We found out she came here" said Mitch.  
"Well we haven't seen her yet, so why don't you go looking somewhere else" Lola said rudely.  
"Oh Martinez you know you still want me" said Mitch then kissed Lola on the cheek then left.  
"GROSS!!" screamed Lola.  
"Thanks for lying for me and that was gross" said Dana.  
"Okay what was up with the whole last name thing?" asked Michael.  
"Okay when we were in France not last summer but the summer before we called each other by our last names as sort of a nickname and it sort of stuck" said Lola.  
"Okay well I'm going to go for a walk and clear my head" said Dana heading towards the door.  
"Wait up Dana I'll come to keep you company and safe" said Logan. Logan caught up to Dana then they both headed out the door.

**AN: okay so what do you think please R&R. okay so I decided that I want to do another story add some lyrics in it but it doesn't have to have to be a songfic so could you guys help me out a little I have some songs but I don't know what one(s) to use and don't know hat to write about so here are the songs if you could please help me out a bit. **

Imaginary

Away From Me

Everybody's Fool

My Immortal

Anywhere

Forgive Me

Okay all these songs are by Evanescence so if you could listen to them or just read the lyrics please help me out with an idea the only thing I can thing of is I want it to be a DL. So please help me out☺


	4. A Walk and Talk

**Zoey 101-Back from France**

Summary-Dana is back from France and so much is different about her. Dana and a few friends decided to play a trick on everyone. But everything gets turned around. Don't want to say anything else because then it'll just ruin it for you!

Chapter 4

Logan and Dana walked out the dorm and started on there walk. It was silent for a while until Logan spoke up.  
"Dana are you ok?"  
"Yea why?"  
"Well back in the dorm you looked scared and you were like shaking"  
"Okay well you know how I told you Andy was abusive" said Dana.  
"Yea"  
"Well me seeing him brought back the worst memory I have" Dana said as she started to cry.  
"It's okay Dana you can tell me"  
"Okay well he came to see me one day and before he came I was working on a project with my friend Collin and he accused me of cheating on him and that's when the abuse started" Dana said in tears.

**Flashback**

_"Bye Collin" said Dana.  
"Bye Dana, I had fun working on our project" said Collin leaving Dana's dorm. As Collin left Andy came in.  
"What was he doing here?" asked Andy rudely.  
"We were working on a project" said Dana.  
"I don't believe you; you were cheating on with him weren't you!"  
"No we were working on a project that's it!"  
Andy picked up the vase beside him and threw it at Dana. Dana turned around just as he threw it so it hit here back cutting her back really deep and bad. Dana screamed out in pain. Andy walked over to where Dana was laying in pain.  
"We're OVER!!" Dana managed at scream at him.  
He then picked her up and threw her into the wall knocking her. He left Dana just laying there unconscious._

**End Flashback**

"Dana" was all Logan managed to get out.  
"He not only left me with emotional scars, he also left me scars from where the vase hit me"  
Logan put his arms around her and Dana cried on his shoulder.

"It okay Dana, its okay, I have you now" said Logan.  
Dana looked up into Logan's rich brown eyes and said the one thing she never thought she would say "I love you Logan"  
"I love you to Dana"  
Dana put her head back down on Logan's shoulder and just stood there in Logan's arms.  
"Logan I'm scared"  
"Don't worry Dana I'll protect you"  
Soon Dana and Logan continued on there walk and soon ended up at the beach. They sat down in the sand and Dana lay in Logan's arms and soon drifted off to sleep. Soon after Dana fell asleep Logan fell asleep to.

"Hey did that girl in Martinez's dorm look familiar?" asked Andy.  
"Which one?" said Mitch.  
"The one with blonde and red highlights"  
"Yea but from where?"  
"Wait I know! It was Cruz!!!"  
"This is going to be easier then we thought"  
Andy and Mitch left there dorm and headed out to look for Dana.

"You guys what is something happens to Dana?" asked Zoey.  
"I know like we may fight a lot but if something happened to her I would be so sad wouldn't you be sad?" said Nicole.  
"Yea we all would be sad" said Chase.  
"I can't imagine life without my best friend, we do everything together" said Lola while Michael sat there in silence eating chips.  
"Do you always have to eat chips Michael?" said Chase.  
"Well I'm nervous and I eat chips when I'm nervous"  
"You always eat chips"  
"So" Michael said and turned around and continued eating his chips.  
"Well me and chip boy better get back to our dorm call us when Dana and Logan get back" said Chase.  
"Okay bye Chase"  
"Bye chip boy"  
The boys left and the girls got ready for bed.

Logan awoke on the beach a few hours later. He saw Dana beside him and woke her up.  
"Dana wake up"  
Dana woke up almost instantly.  
"Hey Logan"  
"Come on we should get going back to our dorms it's 2:30am"  
"Lets stay out here tonight, It's nice out tonight"  
"Okay just use my phone and tell Zoey, Nicole and Lola"  
Dana took Logan's phone and sent Lola a text.

_Lola  
Staying on the beach tonight see you later and tell Chase and Michael that Logan is with me  
-Dana_

"Okay can I go back to sleep now?"  
"Yes goodnight Dana"  
"You to Logan" Dana said after she gave Logan a quick kiss.

"What's that annoying beeping sound" asked Lola very annoyed.  
"I think it's your phone it's lighting up" said Zoey.  
"God who is phoning me at 2:30am?"  
"Just go see and stop that annoying beeping" said Nicole.  
Lola got up and looked at her phone "Hey I got a text from Logan. What the hell is he texting me for?"  
"Well he was with Dana and well she's not back, what if something happened! Read the text Lola" said Nicole.

_Lola  
Staying on the beach tonight see you later and tell Chase and Michael that Logan is with me.  
-Dana_

"Okay someone phone Chase and Michael" said Lola.  
"We should let them sleep it would be mean to wake them" said Zoey.  
"How would you feel if you woke up and one of your room mates wasn't there?" asked Lola.  
"Sorry Zoe but Lola has a good point, I would be so worried if one of you weren't here when I woke up" said Nicole.  
"Fine" said Zoey "But I'm not phoning, I don't want to be the one there mad at for waking them up"  
"Fine I'll phone" said Lola.  
So Lola picked up her phone and called Chase since he wasn't as grumpy as Michael in the morning.  
"Hello?" said a very sleepy Chase.  
"Hey Chase its Lola"  
"So Logan and Dana are there?"  
"No"  
"So why are you phoning then? We told you to phone when they got there!"  
"Well sorry, but we thought you guys should know that Logan won't be back to your guys dorm tonight"  
"Why? What happened"  
"Him and Dana are staying on the beach tonight"  
"Okay bye"  
"Bye"  
Then Lola hung up the phone. "Okay lets get back to sleep" Soon all three girls were asleep.

"What's that annoying sound? God stop it!" Michael screamed.  
"That's my phone. Who phones at 3"00am?"  
"I don't know and who cares but answer it"  
"Fine"  
"Hello?" Chase said sleepily.  
"Hey Chase its Lola"  
"So Logan and Dana are there?"  
"No"  
"So why are you phoning then? We told you to phone when they got there!"  
"Well sorry, but we thought you guys should know that Logan won't be back to your guys dorm tonight"  
"Why? What happened"  
"Him and Dana are staying on the beach tonight"  
"Okay bye"  
"Bye"  
So Chase hung up the phone.  
"So Logan won't be back"  
"Why?"  
"Dana and him are staying on the beach"  
"I bet Logan likes that" said Michael.  
"You know Logan is not going to do anything stupid, he has changed since Dana got back"  
"True now I'm going to bed"  
"Night Mike"  
"Night Chase"  
Then soon the guys were asleep.

**Hey I hope you like this chapter. For me I really liked writing the part with Dana and Logan because I think guys should be more like that no matter what! So I hope you liked it! Please R&R!**


	5. Un Named

**Zoey 101-Back from France**

Summary-Dana is back from France and so much is different about her. Dana and a few friends decided to play a trick on everyone. But everything gets turned around. Don't want to say anything else because then it'll just ruin it for you!

Chapter 5

Logan woke up on the beach the next morning and checked his watch and saw it was 7:30 and Dana and he had class in an hour and a half so he woke her up.  
"Morning babe" he whispered in her ear.  
Dana started to slowly open her eyes then saw she was next to Logan.  
"Hey Logan. What time is it?"

"7:30 and we have class in an hour and a half"  
"Well then we should get going shouldn't we"  
Dana and Logan got up. Dana held Logan's hand then headed to her dorm with Logan. They walked there in silence, but it wasn't an uncomfortable one. Soon they finally got to Dana's dorm.  
"Well I guess I will see you in an hour Cruz" said Logan.  
"I guess so bye" said Dana then giving him a quick kiss then going into her dorm. She got in and saw Lola, Nicole and Zoey getting ready.  
"Hey Dana have fun last night?" asked Lola.  
"Yea sure" said Dana.  
"Okay well I got some clothes out for you on your bed just incase you were late"  
"Thanks"  
Dana took her stuff to the washroom and got changed. She wore a red halter and a pair of dark jeans. She put on some red eye shadow and black eyeliner then headed back to her dorm. When she got back it was 8:30 and they had to leave in 10 minutes.  
"Hey guys do you know where I put my runners I was just wearing?" asked Dana.  
"Nope" said Lola.  
"Here wear these they'll look great with outfit" said Nicole tossing Dana her 4 inch red stilettos.  
"Thanks Nicole"  
Everyone did there last minute touches then put on their shoes and headed out the door. They got to class with 5 minutes to spare. Zoey sat next to Chase, Lola and Nicole sat together and Dana sat down next to Logan.  
"Hey babe"  
"Hey Logan"  
"So there is something I forgot to ask you before I left" said Logan.  
"What would that be?"  
"Will you go out with me?"  
"Well I dunno"  
"Dana"  
"Okay yes" Dana said happily.  
Then the teacher came in the class with two boys following her.  
"Okay settle down class" said Mrs. Collins "We have two new students; this is Andy Mitchell and Mitch Thomson"  
"What are they doing here?" Lola turned around and whispered to Dana.  
"I don't know but I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen" said Dana while squeezing Logan's hand.  
"Okay well today I am giving you guys a seating plan since I don't like a few of the places you guys have made when choosing your seats"  
The seating plan went:

Jonathan

Zoey

Mitch

Lola

Michael

Vickie

Chase

Stacey

Jordan

Quinn

Corey

Nicole

Logan

Dana

Andy

When they got to there seats they new it was going to be bad. By the time Mrs. Collins finished the seating plan the class was over. Since Dana and Logan had a spare next class they went to go talk to Mrs. Collins.  
"Mrs. Collins?"  
"Yes Dana, Logan"  
"We have a problem with the seating plan"  
"So that would be?"  
"You see I have really bad history with Andy" said Dana.  
"Sorry but you two are just going to have to work out you differences"  
"Mrs. Collins, he could seriously hurt Dana because of there history" said Logan.  
"Okay Dana please explain"  
"I can't"  
"Dana if you can't tell me I can't move you"  
"Dana would you like me to explain?" Lola said walking up to them. Dana Nodded.  
"Miss Martinez this has nothing to do with you so could you please wait" said Mrs. Collins.  
"Fine"  
"Please Mrs. Collins let her tell you" said Dana.  
"Okay Miss Martinez?"  
"Okay well when Dana was in Paris Dana and Andy dated. After about two months of them going out Andy got abusive. He threw a vase a Dana and then threw her into a wall after Dana broke up with him knocking her unconscious. After she became conscious Dana told the police of what Andy did to her sending him to jail" said Lola.  
"Okay Dana you may be moved, you and Zoey will trade spots, now what does Logan have to do with this?"  
"Well Logan's Dana's boyfriend so Andy's going to go after him because Andy still thinks and wants Dana to be his. Also with him wanting revenge there's a chance he will use Logan" Lola explained.  
"Okay then Logan and Jonathan will switch" said Mrs. Collins "Is that all now?"  
"Yep"  
Then the three left and headed to the quad.

**AN: I hope you liked this chapter there is not to much happening in it but it's still part of the story and it explains some stuff a little bit so I hope you liked it.**


	6. Friends to Enemies back to Friends

**Zoey 101-Back from France**

Summary-Dana is back from France and so much is different about her. Dana and a few friends decided to play a trick on everyone. But everything gets turned around. Don't want to say anything else because then it'll just ruin it for you!

Chapter 6 Friends to Enemies back to Friends

In every class so far Dana had, Andy and Mitch were there. The only good things about theses classes were Logan was also in them and she didn't have to sit beside either of them. The last period of the day finally came. This period was French. Dana got to class and took a seat between Logan and Stacey. After she took her seat Andy and Mitch came in. They handed a note to the teacher then took a seat each. Andy sat beside Stacey and Mitch sat behind Logan.  
"Great there in this class to! Can't I get a class without the?" Dana whispered to Logan.  
"Hey Dana this note is for you" said Stacey handing Dana a note.

Dana,  
Hey babe. Meet me at the beach after class. We need to talk. And stop hanging with that jerk beside you or I will do it again!  
-Andy

'I can't believe him! I'm not his girl, I'm with Logan now and I'm not going to stop hanging out with my boyfriend!' Dana thought. Dana tore out a sheet of paper and wrote back.

Andy  
Don't you ever "Hey babe" me! We're not going to meet later; we're not ever going to talk! Now don't you dare tell me who I can and can't talk to!  
Dana

Dana folded up the note and gave it to Stacey to give to Andy. Soon she felt a tap on her shoulder she looked back and she saw Mitch passing her a note. She grabbed the note and read it.

Dana  
Okay why do you still hold a grudge against Andy?  
-Mitch

Dana just rolled her eyes and responded.

Mitch   
Why shouldn't I! That jerk left me with scares so I'll never forgive him!  
-Dana

"Hey Dana what's with all the notes?" Logan asked.  
"There from Andy and Mitch they know it's me" Dana replied.  
"Don't worry Dana, I'll protect you nothing will happen to you"  
"Thanks Logan I love you" said Dana as she took the note from Mitch.

Dana  
Okay don't be like made because he was gong to dump you and everyone knew but you. Then you framed him and put him in jail. Hasn't he gone through enough?  
-Mitch

When Dana read it she just wanted to tare Andy's head off.

Mitch  
who the fuck said he was going to break up with me! He came to my room and saw Collin leave and then accused me of cheating on him. Then he threw a vase at me. I then broke up with him then he threw me into a wall knocking me unconscious. So no! The jerk hasn't gone threw enough!  
-Dana

Dana folded up the note then handed it to Mitch. He read the note and was just shocked! His best friend lied to him about something this huge! Mitch took out another paper and began to write.

Dana  
I am so sorry! Andy lied to me about the whole thing. If there is anything I can do to help tell me  
-Mitch

Dana read the note and turned around to face Mitch.  
"Meet me in the girls lounge at 7:00" said Dana.  
"Okay"  
Dana turned back around and continued to do her wok.

**AN: Okay so there is another chapter. So now Mitch has switched sides. Is he for real or is he just playing Dana? What will Dana's friends say to this will they think it's a good or bad idea to come up with a plan and include Mitch in it? Here are just a few things you can think of. There is an answer in the next chapter or two I think. I believe there is some drama in the next chapter and something may happen between Dana and Logan but what will it be? So I hope you guys keep on reading this story because I think it's pretty good so please Review it would mean so much to me thx!  
**


	7. After School

**Zoey 101-Back from France**

**Summary-Dana is back from France and so much is different about her. Dana and a few friends decided to play a trick on everyone. But everything gets turned around. Don't want to say anything else because then it'll just ruin it for you!**

**Chapter 7 After School **

"So Mitch is on our side now?" asked Zoey  
"Yep"  
"I don't trust this guy" said Logan.  
"Shut up Logan! I've known Mitch forever and he is helping us out!"  
"Yea but he's Andy's best friend!"  
"So he would do anything for Lola"  
"True" said Lola.  
"You know what go screw yourselves over! I'm out!" said Logan.  
As Logan said that Dana looked like she was about to cry. He hadn't spoken to her like that ever! They would always annoy each other but they would never get seriously mad at each other. When Logan stormed off, Dana ran in the direction of her dorm.  
"I think I should go check on her" said Zoey.  
"You might not want to Dana will get really mad, she likes to be left alone when like this, the only person she will let near her is her boyfriend, But of coarse her jackass of a boyfriend did this to her!" said Lola.  
"I think something is going on with Logan, he never acts like that toward Dana!" said Chase.  
"Okay Chase and I'll go check on Logan and you girls try and check on Dana" said Michael.  
"Okay see you guys later"  
"Bye"

* * *

"Dana where are you? Said Zoey with no answer.  
"Come on Dana your scaring me" said Nicole.  
Then they heard someone crying in their washroom.  
"Dana is that you?" asked Zoey.  
"Dana what's wrong? Tell us please" said Nicole sitting down next to Dana.  
"It's Logan, he's never been like that toward me"  
"It's okay the guys are talking to him, they'll tell us what's up" said Zoey.  
"Thanks you guys"

* * *

"Logan?" said Michael.  
"What?"  
"Okay what was up with you back there?" asked Chase.  
"I don't know"  
"How can you not know?" asked Michael.  
"It's just that she's in so much danger and I don't want anything to happen to her"  
"Just go talk to her then, she ran off crying after you left"  
"Shit, I'll be back later"

* * *

"I'm going to go for a walk" said Dana "Tell Logan if he comes by"  
"Okay bye Dana" said Zoey and Dana left the room.  
"What's the time?" asked Zoey.  
"5:00" said Lola walking in the door.  
"She better be back before 7:00"  
"Is everything okay with Dana now?" asked Lola.  
"Not to sure"  
"Well Logan better fix this" said Lola.  
Then they heard a knock at the door. Lola went to go get it because she was the closest.  
"Hey Lola where's Dana?" asked Logan as he walked into the dorm.  
"Um I don't know. Zoey?" said Lola.  
"She went out for a walk" said Zoey.  
"Do you know where?" asked Logan.  
"She didn't say" said Zoey.  
"But you better find her and fix everything" said Nicole.  
"Yea bye" said Logan running off.  
"Do you think he'll find her?" asked Nicole.  
"Of coarse he knows everything about her" said Lola.

* * *

Logan searched just about everywhere on campus but couldn't find Dana. He asked everyone he passed if they had seen her but nobody had seen her. It was as if she just disappeared. She was no where to be found and no one saw her. Since Logan had been searching for an hour and a half he decided to go see if she returned to her dorm. He was heading back to Brenner Hall when he received a phone call.  
"Hello?"  
Logan got no reply. 


	8. The Beach

**Zoey 101-Back from France**

Summary-Dana is back from France and so much is different about her. Dana and a few friends decided to play a trick on everyone. But everything gets turned around. Don't want to say anything else because then it'll just ruin it for you!

Chapter 8- The beach

Dana had walked around the beach for about an hour so she decided to take a break. She walked over to a giant rock about five feet away from her and sat down. About ten minutes after she sat down someone tapped her on her shoulder.  
"Leave me alone!" said Dana.  
"No I came here to talk" said the mystery person.  
Dana recognized the voice at once and turned around to face Andy.  
"I told you already we're never going to talk"  
"Okay then just tell me one thing, are you still hanging with that jerk?"  
"Don't you dare call Logan a jerk! He is my boyfriend"  
"So I was your boyfriend and you put me in jail"  
As soon as Dana heard this Dana pressed the speed dial button on her phone and put who ever it was on speaker.  
"Well there's one difference between you two! I love Logan and I never loved you!" shouted Dana.  
"That's it Cruz!"  
"Oh what are you going to do? Hurt me? I'll just put you back in jail and this time Andy, Mitch won't bail you out!"  
Andy started walking towards Dana making her back up.  
"Oh I'll do worse then hurt you and this time no one will come and help you out"  
"Is this the only reason you came and found me on the beach was to threaten me!"  
"Oh no Cruz! I came to get my revenge" as Andy said this Dana took a step back causing her to trip over the rock she was once sitting on knocking her unconscious but before her head hit the rock she saw someone running toward her and Andy.

"Hello?"  
Logan got no reply.  
"Hello?"  
"Well there's one difference between you two! I love Logan and I never loved you!"  
"That's it Cruz!"  
'Shit Dana's in trouble and it's my entire fault! Come on where are you Dana' Logan thought to himself.  
"Oh what are you going to do? Hurt me? I'll just put you back in jail and this time Andy, Mitch won't bail you out!"  
"Oh I'll do worse then hurt you and this time no one will come and help you out"  
"Is this the only reason you came and found me on the beach was to threaten me!"  
'Yes I know where she is now I got to get to the beach' as Logan ran to the beach he was still listening in.  
"Oh no Cruz! I came to get my revenge"  
Logan got to the beach and saw Dana fall and hit her head on a rock and Andy ran off. Logan ran over to Dana to try to help her. When Logan got over to Dana he saw that her wrist and ankle may be sprained from the fall so he just sat by her waiting for her to become conscious again. Soon she awoke.  
"Bonjour Logan, What are you doing here?" asked Dana.  
"Hey, I came looking for you"  
"That's sweet Logan but I must go find Andy and cancel our date tonight since I have to finish a project"  
"What do you mean date with Andy?"   
"Well Andy is mon petit ami"  
"And who is this project with?"  
"Collin now what are you getting at Logan?"  
"Well you're not in France you're at PCA and you broke up with Andy and well now we're going out"  
" Ce qui je ne suis pas en France? Pourquoi je se casserait vers le haut avec Andy? Comment avons-nous commencé à sortir ? Nous combattons constamment."  
"I'll explain everything later but right now we need to get to the girls lounge, you're supposed to meet Mitch there in like five minutes"  
" l'amende laisse disparaître" Dana said as she tried to get up but she couldn't put any pressure on her wrist or ankle since she sprained them both when she fell "Ow! My wrist and ankle"  
"They both look sprained come on I'll carry you there"  
"Are you sure"  
"Yes now come on"  
Logan picked Dana up in his arms and started to walk back.  
"Hey con you use your good hand and text Zoey to bring some ice to the lounge"  
"Oui"  
Dana took Logan's cell out of his pocket and text Zoey.

_Zoey  
Bring ice when you go to the girls lounge._

"Okay we should be there in about five minutes.

**AN: I hope you liked this chapter and I'm really sorry if some of the French is wrong I really suck at French and well I'm not to good at it so I'm sorry if its makes no sense.**


	9. The Plan

**Zoey 101-Back from France**

Summary-Dana is back from France and so much is different about her. Dana and a few friends decided to play a trick on everyone. But everything gets turned around. Don't want to say anything else because then it'll just ruin it for you!

Chapter 9 The Plan

Zoey, Mitch, Nicole, Chase, Lola and Michael were all in the girls lounge waiting for Dana and Logan to show up.  
"Where are they?" said Lola.  
"I don't know but they better get here soon"  
"Hey Zoey why don't you text Logan and see where he is?" said Chase. **(Hey said text Logan and not Dana because you have to remember that she threw her phone out the window)  
**"That's a good idea"  
Zoey took out her cell and saw she had a text from Logan.  
"Hey guys I got a text from Logan"  
"Well what does it say?" asked Nicole

_Zoey  
Bring ice when you go to girls lounge_

"He's telling me to bring ice. Why?"  
"Something must have happened to either him or Dana" said Mitch.  
"Okay well I'll be back in five with ice" said Zoey as she ran out the door.  
As Zoey ran out the door Logan came through another with Dana in his arms.  
"Logan what happened?" asked Lola.  
"Dana tripped on a huge rock and sprained her wrist and ankle" said Logan.  
"Ohmigod Dana are you okay? Does it hurt? I bet it hurts. Come sit down"  
"Yea I'm okay it just hurts a little" said Dana as Logan laid her down on the couch. Then Zoey came running through the door with a container of ice and some towels/  
"Okay who needs ice?" asked Zoey.  
"Dana does"  
"What happened?"  
"I sprained my wrist and ankle" said Dana.  
Zoey wrapped the towels around her ankle and wrist with ice in them.  
"Oh and there's one more thing" said Logan.  
"So that would be?" asked Michael.  
"Dana lost her memory of everything from after she was about to do the project with Collin"  
"So she doesn't remember her incident with Andy?" asked Mitch.   
"She thinks there still going out" said Logan.  
"Hey I'm sitting right here and I can hear every word you're saying about me and now what happened between me and Andy?" Dana asked.  
"Um who wants to tell her?" asked Michael.  
"Here I still have the note with everything on it from class" Mitch said as he handed the not to Dana.  
Dana read it.

Mitch  
who the fuck said he was going to break up with me! He came to my room and saw Collin leave and then accused me of cheating on him. Then he threw a vase at me. I then broke up with him then he threw me into a wall knocking me unconscious. So no! The jerk hasn't gone threw enough!  
-Dana

"Did Andy really do that to me?" asked Dana almost in tears.  
"Yea" said Logan sadly.  
Dana collapsed in Logan's arms and started crying.  
"Its okay Dana"  
While Logan was trying to comfort Dana the rest of the gang were trying to come up with a plan.  
"So what are we going to do?"  
"Well we could catch Andy in the act" said Michael.  
"But will Dana go along with it?" Zoey asked glancing over at Dana.  
"She doesn't have to Andy can come after me" said Lola.  
"But why would he do that?" asked Nicole.  
"Lola will know where Dana is so Andy will come to get the information out of her"  
"Exactly and all we'll have to do is get Andy to come and someone will have to keep Dana out of site" said Lola.  
"Well she'll probably end up spending the whole say with Logan and we can make sure they stay in our dorm" said Chase while pointed to himself and Michael.  
"Okay and we can ask Logan if he can get us some cameras so we can catch him on tape" said Michael.   
"I'll hide in the closet to stop Andy before he seriously hurts Lola" said Zoey.  
"Zoey he'll hurt you then" said Chase.  
"Don't worry Andy's kind of weak" said Mitch.   
"Okay and I'll hide with Zoey since I have nothing to do yet" said Nicole.  
"Okay so we should probably talk to Logan but Dana can't know any of this because she will stop it" said Lola.  
"Got it"  
"Okay well you guys go talk to Logan and we'll get Dana back to the dorm" said Zoey.  
"Okay bye"  
"Bye"

**AN: I hope you liked this chapter it sort of gives you an idea of the future chapter but not to much so I hope you like it and keep reading when I post so please R&R**


	10. The Last Chapter

**Zoey 101-Back from France**

Summary-Dana is back from France and so much is different about her. Dana and a few friends decided to play a trick on everyone. But everything gets turned around. Don't want to say anything else because then it'll just ruin it for you!

Chapter 10

"Okay you need me to get you guys a few camera's so you can catch Andy hurting Lola and then send him to jail?" said Logan.  
"Yea so will you get some?" asked Chase.  
"Yea as long as Dana doesn't get hurt" said Logan.  
"Don't worry she's not going to know anything" said Michael.  
"Okay here's $40 this should buy you three small ones" said Logan.  
"Thanks"  
"Okay now are you guys going to need help setting these up?" asked Logan.  
"Umm yea" said Chase.  
"Okay let's go buy some quickly" said Logan.  
The three guys quickly left the dorm and ran over to the electronic shop on campus and bought three mini cameras then headed back to there dorm.  
"Okay so what is each of these cameras going to be connected to?" asked Logan."  
"Okay one is going to be connected to Zoey's lap top, one to mine and the last to a VCR recorder" said Chase.  
"Okay tomorrow get me everything and I'll connect it all"  
"Okay well it's getting late so we should probably get to bad" said Michael.  
"Night"

The next morning Chase got up early and headed to the girls dorm. Outside of room 101 was Zoey and she had her lap top and VCR in her hands.  
"Here Chase and make sure Dana doesn't see you bringing it back" said Zoey.  
"Got it see you later"  
Then Chase walked back to his dorm. He saw Logan just waking up.  
"Okay Logan here's all the stuff and cameras just get it done before 2:00pm so you have five hours" said Chase.  
"Okay well if you wait thirty minutes I'll be done"  
Logan put the cameras and computers on his bed then started to hook everything up and then soon he was done.  
"Okay here are your computers and cameras go put the cameras up as soon as I get Dana out of the room" said Logan.  
"Where are you taking her?"  
"First to the nurse then out for some breakfast"  
"Cool"

"DANA GET UP!" should Lola.  
"What?"  
"Logan is going to come get you soon and is going to explain some stuff and answer some questions you might want answered" said Lola.  
"Okay"  
Dana grabbed her stuff then headed to the bathroom to have a shower. After her shower she got dressed. She put on a black mini skirt and a black tank top with a silver skull on it. She put on silver eye shadow and black eyeliner then headed back to the dorm. When she got back she saw Logan was already there.  
"Hey Logan"  
"Hey babe, you shouldn't walk on your ankle"  
"Who made you my mother your worse then Zoey right now and my ankle isn't that bad"  
"Well I'm going to take you to the nurses office and maybe you can get a pair of crutches there"  
"Fine"  
Dana put on a really loose pair of runners then headed out the door with Logan to the nurses office.  
"Hello how can I help you?" asked Nurse Shannon.  
"Dana sprained her ankle and wrist" said Logan.  
Nurse Shannon walked over to Dana and started to look at her ankle and wrist.  
"Okay well they are definitely sprained so I am going to give you a pair of crutches for your ankle but you wrist doesn't look as bad so just keep lots of weight of them especially you ankle and they should heal fast" said Nurse Shannon.  
"Thank-you" said Dana  
"Okay now Dana where would you like to go for breakfast the beautiful morning?" asked Logan as they walked away from the nurses office.  
"Let's get something quick from the café then head back to you dorm" said Dana.  
"Okay"  
Dana and Logan ordered some food from the café then headed up to Logan's dorm. They got to the dorm and started to eat and talk.  
"So is there anything you want me explain about the last year or just anything in general?" asked Logan.  
"Yea what happened to Andy after the … incident?" asked Dana.  
"He went to jail but he was bailed out"  
"Okay so do you want to watch a movie?"  
"Sure what do you got?"  
"Final Destination 3, Pirates of the Caribbean 2, Ultraviolet, Stay Alive, Seed of Chucky and Unaccompanied Minors"  
"Lets watch um…….. Pirates of the Caribbean 2" said Dana picking up the movie.  
Logan put the movie in then him and Dana lay on Logan's bed and watched the movie. 

"Okay so is everything setup? Andy will be here in about fifteen minutes"  
"Yep now Nicole, Zoey get in the closet, Lola do what you have to do and Michael and I will be in the girls lounge" said Chase.  
"Okay bye"  
This just left the girls.  
"Okay, Lola be careful" said Zoey.  
"I will be now get in the closet! Andy will be here soon"  
Zoey and Nicole got into the closet just as there was a knock at the door. Lola answered and there standing at the door was Andy.  
"Okay where is my girl?"  
"Okay, one she's not your girl she's Logan's and two why would I tell you!"  
"Oh you have no idea how I'm going to get you to tell me" Andy said.  
"What are you going to do, through something at me!"  
"Oh no" said Andy as he pulled out a small pocket knife.  
'Shit this isn't part of the plan' Lola thought to herself.  
Lola started to back away from Andy soon hitting the wall behind her.  
"Scared now, aren't ya"  
"Stay away from me!" screamed Lola.  
Andy threw the knife at her and Lola moved just in time for it to not hit her so it got stuck in the wall behind her. A this point Zoey was worried so she phoned the cops.  
"Hello what is your emergency?"  
"My friend could get hurt really badly because of someone right now"  
"Where are you?"  
"PCA, Brenner Hall, Room 101"  
"Okay someone will be there soon"  
"Bye"  
and Zoey hung up. Zoey looked down at Nicole and saw that she was about to cry so she gave her a reassuring hug.  
"Okay I'm going to go help Lola" said Zoey.  
Zoey snuck out of the closet and went up behind Andy. Lola saw this and punched Andy. He then turned and Zoey punched him.  
"Do you really think that you two can beat me up"  
"Maybe"  
"They might not be able to but I sure can" said Nicole.  
"Like a preppy little girl could beat me up!"  
Zoey and Lola just stares confused as to what Nicole said. Then Nicole went at him and kicked him in the stomach knocking him over.  
"That should keep him down" said Nicole.  
"Okay where did you learn that!?" ask Lola.  
"Yea that was awesome!" said Zoey.  
"Well I took karate for about 9 years and I'm a black belt" said Nicole.  
"Why didn't you tell anyone?"  
"Well what guy would want to date a girl that could beat him up come on" said Nicole "So don't tell anyone please"  
"Okay"  
Just then cops came into the room.  
"Okay what's going on in here?" asked one of the officers "We got a call from a girl saying that someone was going to get hurt and well we're guessing it was him so who did this to him?"  
"Actually he was going to hurt me" said Lola "He threw the knife in the wall at me"  
"Do you have any proof?"  
"Yea Logan has a VCR recording in his room" said Zoey.  
They all walked out of the room except one officer who stayed and watched Andy. They got to Logan's dorm and knocked on the door and Logan answered.  
"Hey need the tape?" asked Logan.  
"Yep" said Zoey.  
"What tape? What going on Logan?" asked Dana.  
"Um…."  
"Um… what?"  
"Logan just tell her or I will" said Lola.  
"Fine you tell her" said Logan.  
"Okay Dana we were trying to catch Andy in the act so we could send him to jail before he hurt you" said Lola.  
"Why didn't anyone tell me!?! That jerk should have been locked up for life after what he did to me!" said Dana.  
"Wait do you have your memory back?" asked Zoey.  
"What are you talking about Zoey?"  
"You lost your memory and thought you were still in France and dating Andy" said Lola.  
"This is all Andy's fault if he hadn't threatened you on the beach you could have helped" said Logan.  
"Well actually the only reason he threatened me was because I'm with you and I never loved him" said Dana.  
"I know, I heard on the phone"  
"You were on speed dial?"  
"Yea so let us go show the officer the tape so they can arrest Andy" said Logan.  
Logan grabbed the tape and gave it to the officer. The officer took the tape and put it in the VCR that was hooked up to Logan's TV. They watched up till the part where Andy had thrown the pocket knife at Lola.  
"Okay now just one question" said the officer "Which of you girls knocked this guy out?"  
"That was me" said Nicole shyly.  
"Wait Nicole you knocked Andy out?!" said Dana.  
"Um yea" said Nicole "I'm a black belt in karate"  
"Wow" was all Logan could get out.  
"Okay I am going to go arrest Andy now" said the officer.  
"Okay but I want to come" said Dana.  
"Okay"  
"I'm coming to" said Logan.  
"Us to"  
Everyone followed the officer back to the girls dorm and saw that Andy was gone, the officer was knocked unconscious and Chase and Michael were tied up. Zoey ran and untied Chase and Michael.  
"Are you guys okay?" asked Zoey.  
"Yea" said Michael.  
"Not to sure about the officer he hit the side of the bunk bed pretty hard" said Chase.  
"Where's Andy?" asked Dana.  
"After he tied us up he ran off" said Michael.  
"Great Andy's on the loose and where is Mitch?" asked Dana.  
"Don't know he was supposed to meet us in the girls lounge but he never showed" said Chase.  
"Come on Dana we have to got find him" said Lola.  
Dana and Lola ran out of the room and ran to Mitch's room. The door was open slightly so they went in and saw Mitch tied up on the top bunk.  
"I'll untie him call everyone else and tell them to get here" said Dana.  
Dana went up to the top bunk and untied Mitch while Lola went and phoned everyone else. She picked up her phone and dialed Zoey's number.  
"Hello?" said Zoey.  
"Hey Zoey get everyone over to Mitch's room now!" said Lola.  
"Okay be there soon"  
"Bye"  
"Bye"  
Lola hung up the phone and went to go help untie Mitch. They finally untied Mitch and the rest of the gang came in.  
"Mitch is you okay?" asked Lola.  
"Yea"  
Just then everyone else came running into the room.  
"Okay so what are we going to do now?" asked Michael.  
"Well we should tell Dean Rivers first so that he knows not to let Andy back in" said Zoey.  
"Yea and then we should all be really careful" said Chase.  
"Okay well to get our minds of everything how about we go to Sushi Rox" said Lola.  
"Okay"  
The gang helped Dana, Lola and Mitch off the top bunk and then headed over to Sushi Rox.

**The End**

AN: Okay well I hope you enjoyed reading my story because I had fun writing it. Okay for those of you that remember Dana sprained her ankle well Dana did all of that for her friends because they are all important to her and her ankle hurting her won't stop her. So I think I might a sequel and it will be very interesting with some things that you maybe not even suspect. Thank-you for reading my story and there will be more to come.


End file.
